digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Links/Quests
Quests in Digimon Links are played in the form of turn-based battles. Mechanics All quests make use of Stamina, and their cost ranges from 2 for low-level Normal Quests to 40 for Expert Special Quests. Stamina is recovered at a rate of 1 per 3 minutes. Players carrying Digimon with a "Leader Skill" may assign them as leader of the team, which will boost certain stats for its team. The player(s) will encounter 3 waves of 3 Digimon for a total of 9 enemy Digimon, with a boss appearing among the 3 Digimon in the third wave (in some special events, only the boss appears in the third wave). Each wave must be cleared before moving on to the next. In one round, each Digimon will have a chance to execute an attack (unless defeated before its turn). Digimons may use their Signature skill and a legacy skill at a cost of ability points (APs), or a basic attack skill for no AP cost. 1 AP is recovered for every round (an extra AP is recovered for a critical hit), and each Digimon may only accumulate up to 5 APs. The order of each Digimon's turn is determined by their Speed stat, where the Digimon with the highest Speed usually gets to attack first (Digimons with slightly lower Speed may have a chance to attack first). Should a player's Digimon die in battle, they may revive them at a cost of 1 Digistone. Revival also resets the Digimon's AP to the maximum amount of 5. A player is deemed to have failed the quest if all of their Digimons are defeated, voluntarily resign or lose connection. Note: It is possible for players to end the quest while it is in progress. However, Stamina and any Digistones spent to revive Digimon will not be refunded. For co-op play, the quest is immediately terminated if the host leaves. The host takes over control of the recruited players' Digimon if either one or both players leave, however no co-op rewards are handed out if both players leave. Rewards Rewards are handed out upon completion of the quest, including when the quest is cleared for the first time. Enemy Digimon may also have a chance to drop blue and gold boxes for extra experience, cluster or any other rewards specifically tied to the quest. Rewards of all quest types include various experience points, cluster, and an increase in Friendship. Note: A Digimon must remain standing at the end of a quest to receive experience and friendship. Co-Operative Play Most quests also allow for a co-operative play, where a player can recruit 2 other players, each with one Digimon to help clear the quest. Players may use the Recruitment Board on their farm to look for and join a party. Unlike solo quests, the party shares a pool of APs (maximum 16) which can be used by any player during their turn. Up to 3 APs are recovered for every round (1 for every Digimon standing at the end of a round). Should all 3 Digimon die in battle, the host may revive them at a cost of 5 Digistones. While the recruited players do not need to spend Stamina in co-operative play, the host in return earns an extra 50% experience points. Additional rewards are included for co-op play. Note: Some players may find difficulty in joining special quests of at least Hard difficulty, as most hosts demand that they install special event chips (of grade B and above) on their Digimon. Normal Quests Normal quests consist of all types of Digimon and elements, over 19 progressively harder levels, each taking on different enemies. Each quest must be cleared before the next can be unlocked. All Normal Quests are replayable provided the player has sufficient stamina. All quests may reward Digivolution Fuel versions 1.0 and 2.0 of specific types, depending on what boss the players encounter. Daily Quests Daily Quests are mainly used by players to gather Digivolution Fuel. All Daily Quests are available from 00:00 to 23:59 JST (15:00−1 to 14:59 UTC) on their given days. After which, the element line for the day is locked and those of the following day opens. However for 5 Digistones, daily quests for any other days may be unlocked for 30 minutes at a time. Stamina Cost: *v1.0: 15 *v2.0: 20 *v3.0: 25 *v4.0: 30 *v1.0 & 2.0: 50 *v3.0 & 4.0: 50 Rewards include experience, cluster, and Digivolution Fuel (depending on the quest version played). *v1.0: 20 EXP, 50 Cluster *v2.0: 30 EXP, 100 Cluster *v3.0: 40 EXP, 200 Cluster *v4.0: 50 EXP, 300 Cluster *v1.0 & 2.0: 60 EXP, 400 Cluster *v3.0 & 4.0: 70 EXP, 500 Cluster Digivolution Fuel Type for each day: *Monday: Null *Tuesday: Fire *Wednesday: Water *Thursday: Nature *Friday: Thunder *Saturday: Dark *Sunday: Light Advent Quests Advent quests pertain to a specific Mega Digimon, usually involving the act of trying to acquire Data Fragments of that Digimon, needed to digivolve Ultimates. Until 5 February 2018, each set of Advent Quests are available throughout a particular month. On 5 February 2018, an update was made such that co-op play is available. In addition, advent quests for 2 Mega Digimon would appear every week and last for 2 weeks. Stamina Cost: *Easy: 10 *Normal: 20 *Hard: 30 List of Digimon on advent quest rotation: *Boltmon *Cherubimon (Good) *Dianamon *Ebemon *GranKuwagamon *GranLocomon *HerculesKabuterimon *HiAndromon *Justimon *Kuzuhamon *Magnadramon *MegaGargomon *MetalEtemon *MetalSeadramon *Minervamon *Phoenixmon *PlatinumNumemon *PrinceMamemon *Puppetmon *Ravemon *SaberLeomon *Sakuyamon *Titamon *Vikemon Advent Intro Quests Preview to the actual Advent Quests. Advent Intro Quests are of a much lower difficulty, usually catered for beginners. Advent Intro Quests are replayable until the player has obtained 7 Data Fragments of the specific Digimon, sufficient for Digivolution (without an Awakening status). Currently, the Mega Digimons available in Advent Intro quests are WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and SaberLeomon. Special Quest Special quests can be unlocked for 30 minutes with 5 Digistones. When completed, these quests reward huge amount of experience or cluster. Stamina Cost: *Easy: 5 *Normal: 10 *Hard: 20 *Expert: 70 Event Quests Occasionally, there are special quests made available, featuring a Mega Digimon that was once unobtainable. Some formats include: *'Obtaining Data Bytes': Quests which rewards special currencies that are used in the Exchange to obtain various items, such as Data Fragments of the featured Mega Digimon. *'Points/Ranking': Upon completion of the special quests, points are rewarded to the player based on difficulty and may be influenced by a few factors (e.g. Special chips that are installed or using a specific Digimon). Rewards are handed out once the player accumulate enough points. Some events also include a ranking system where the items are rewarded based on the player's final rank. *'Tickets': Players may obtain quest tickets via Captures, which entitles them to one battle against a Mega Digimon shown on the ticket. Winning the battle rewards players Data Fragments of that Digimon. *'Tower': A series of multiple battles of increasing difficulty. Stamina Cost (applicable to Data Bytes and Points/Ranking events): *Easy: 10 *Normal: 20 *Hard: 30 *Expert: 40 *Intense: 50 (if available) List of special quests